La verdad puede doler
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Ella siempre anteponía la vida de los demás a la suya propia. Siempre nos protegía de cualquier peligro. Nos dio un hogar, nos perdonó nuestros crímenes, nos brindó una segunda oportunidad.Y sin embargo, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada por ella. Aquella imagen siempre quedará grabada en nuestra memoria.


**La verdad puede doler.**

 _El arashitora desplegó aquellas alas tan grandes como las manos de un gigante, clavó sus garras en lo más profundo de la tierra y empezó a batirlas. Rayos y relámpagos recorrían cada una de las puntas de sus plumas principales. Vientos furiosos acudieron a la llamada del tigre del trueno. Y entonces, comenzó el más temible de los poderes del hijo del dios, la Canción Raijin._

 _Aire huracanado acompañado de peligrosos rayos, arrancaron la puerta de acero reforzado de cuajo, como quien arranca el tallo de una planta. La tormenta creada por el arashitora destrozaba las murallas que protegían la fortaleza, como si éstas estuvieran hechas de arena._

\- Y con las defensas caídas, la Señora de las Tormentas y su ejército atacaron la ciudad, dispuestos a liberarla de la tiranía de Yoritomoniya. - Riven volvió a colocar el marca páginas entre las hojas del libro, dando por finalizado el capítulo.

\- ¡No puedes dejar la historia en la mejor parte! - la pequeña sale de su futón. - ¿Qué hace Yukiko una vez dentro? ¿Logra salvar a su padre? ¿Libera el Placidium? No puedes dejarme así, tía Riven.

\- Kaori, es muy tarde para que una niña de tu edad ande despierta. - se incorpora y guarda el libro en la estantería, junto con las demás historias de mitología jonia.

\- Tengo 10 años, ya no soy una niña.

\- Para mí sí lo eres. - vuelve a su lado. - Le prometí a tu madre que haría todo lo posible por verte crecer sana y salva, y eso es lo que haré.

\- _Haaaaaaai._ \- hace un puchero. La pequeña Kaori vuelve a meterse en su futón desmantelado. - ¿Al menos puedes contarme una historia pequeña e importante para mí?

\- Sólo si me prometes que luego te dormirás. - asiente. - Bien. ¿Cuál quieres esta vez? ¿La historia de Mulan contra los Hunos? - la exiliada volvió a hacer el futón de la pequeña por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de noche.

\- Quiero saber cómo luchó mamá en aquella batalla. - Riven se quedó de piedra. - Sé que soy joven para entender la mayoría de las cosas, o eso decís tú y papá. Pero mamá no volverá de entre los muertos al igual que Izanagi del mundo Yomi. Me gustaría saber al menos cómo luchó. He visto lienzos y fotos de ella, todo el mundo me dice que fue una gran persona y un verdadero orgullo para Jonia, logró que papá fuera salvado de su sentencia, al igual que tú de la tuya. Pero quiero saber cómo...murió de verdad.

\- La verdad puede doler más de lo que te imaginas, Kaori.

\- Tú misma me dijiste una vez, que la vida es más dura de lo que nosotros pensamos. -

Ambas se miraron fijamente. Riven podía ver en ella los mismos ojos de su madre, aquella amiga que la ayudó en el momento que más lo necesitaba, aquella mujer que anteponía la vida de los demás a la suya propia, la misma guerrera que logró ganarle en duelo cuando la noxiana formaba parte de la invasión.

Por más que todos dijeran que la pequeña Kaori se parecía mucho a su padre, ella seguía viendo a su querida amiga, la misma forma de pensar en los demás, la misma voluntad, el mismo corazón...

\- Está bien. - Riven suspiró. - Por aquel entonces tu madre había creado un grupo militar aparte dentro del ejército jonio, un grupo por el cual criminales podían expiar sus pecados a cambio de servir a la nación. Nos llamábamos la Hoja del Dragón.

* * *

No todos confiaban en la Hoja del Dragón, todos creían que los asesinos, ladrones y traidores que éramos llegaríamos a matar a tu madre. Pero ella ignoró por completo los comentarios, y como era uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos, nos brindó a todos una segunda oportunidad de demostrar nuestra redención al mundo. Aquello nos daba motivos por los que luchar de verdad.

Poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en un cuerpo especial dentro del ejército, una parte súbitamente importante para Jonia. Éramos las espadas ocultas en la oscuridad que velaban por el sueño de todos. En el Festival Lunar nos mezclábamos con la multitud, asegurándonos de que no se producía ningún altercado. Vigilábamos los movimientos de la Orden de las Sombras cuando ésta salía de su territorio, observábamos los desplazamientos de la fortaleza de la Soberana de la Oscuridad. Éramos como unos ninjas que buscaban limpiar un honor samurái.

Con el tiempo, las diferencias existentes entre cada uno de los miembros desaparecieron. Tu madre logró que tu padre perdonase mis crímenes, aún habiéndole destrozado la vida. No fue fácil, más de una vez se tuvo que interponer entre nuestras espadas. Pero ella era así, no quería abandonar lo que una vez se proponía a hacer. Aceptamos nuestras desigualdades, y encontramos en el otro un compañero que nos cubría las espaldas con la mejor técnica que jamás haya visto Runaterra.

Ojalá hubiéramos hecho lo mismo cuando ella estaba en peligro.

La misión que nos habían encomendado parecía sencilla, detener una banda de mercenarios que llevaba tiempo asolando las aldeas de la provincia de Shong-Xan. Normalmente tu madre esperaba nuestro regreso, pues no podía abandonar su puesto en el ejército así como así. Sin embargo ella insistió, pues era una banda muy escurridiza y había que llevarla ante la justicia.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba nos dimos cuenta de que lo que comenzó siendo una simple banda de mercenarios, acabó siendo un ejército de maleantes dispuestos a acabar con el gobierno del momento por la fuerza. No veían con buenos ojos que noxianos como yo o Talon, traidores como tu padre o ladrones fueran perdonados tan a la ligera. Y no eran los únicos que opinaban lo mismo.

Poco a poco los fuimos mermando, hasta que conseguimos reducirlos a un puñado de hombres escondidos en una base secreta a la espera de nuestra llegada. La situación era fácil, eran menos que nosotros y no habían sido instruidos en el arte de la guerra. Reducirlos sería coser y cantar.

Pero caímos en una trampa. Yo y tu padre íbamos a la cabeza, nos tiraron arena en los ojos y nos cegaron el tiempo suficiente para tirarnos al suelo y apartarnos las armas. Alzaron las suyas mientras sus ojos hervían con la sangre de sus venas. No obstante, tu madre llegó justo a tiempo para salvarnos la vida.

Con gráciles movimientos de aquella espada que portaba, logró desarmarlos y eliminarlos con suma facilidad uno por uno. Y a pesar de todo ello, cometimos un fallo garrafal y estúpido. Uno de ellos había logrado pasar inadvertido para todos nosotros, dándole tiempo a que desenvainara su wakizashi y la clavará con profundidad en la espalda de tu madre, atravesándola y saliéndole por el pecho. Aquella imagen se nos grabó en lo más profundo de nuestra mente.

Ella llevándose las manos al pecho ensangrentado, burbujas rojas formándose en la saliva de su boca, su espada atravesando de un golpe la cabeza del enemigo, su cuerpo perdiendo el equilibrio con cada segundo. Tu padre la acunó entre sus brazos, yo hacía lo posible por frenar la hemorragia mientras gritaba que fueran a buscar ayuda.

Ambos llorábamos, le suplicábamos que aguantase, que no cerrase los ojos. Pero la sangre emanaba más y más rápido, su pecho ascendía y descendía más lentamente, su voz estaba entrecortada con el líquido carmesí, su espada dejó de oscilar en el aire y cayó con fuerza al suelo. No quería reconocerlo, pero sabía que tu madre no saldría viva.

Entonces, con sus últimas fuerzas me agarró del hombro y me tiró hacia ella, juntando nuestros rostros. Podía ver su agonía y su sufrimiento en sus ojos, la desesperación y el miedo a la muerte. Aún así, dejó escapar en un susurro sus últimas palabras.

-Por favor...cuida de...Kaori. -

Su mano soltó el agarre. Sus ojos se volvieron en sus cuencas y se cerraron. La chispa de su cuerpo se había apagado. Tu padre abrazó su cuerpo sin vida, llorando como nunca antes le había visto.

Yo mientras pensaba en aquella niña que había nacido unos meses atrás, fruto de la relación secreta que tus padres tenían, la cual sólo conocíamos yo y Karma. Sin una figura materna que la comprendiera, que le diera consejos que le sirvieran a lo largo de su vida. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que jamás vería a su madre?

He de confesar que cuando empecé a cuidarte no fue para nada fácil. Tu padre y yo sabíamos que algún día deberíamos decirte la verdad, ver cómo me llamabas _madre_ hacía que me doliera más que una espada clavada por la espalda, pues sentía como mi amiga jamás podría ocupar un lugar en tu corazón. Yo no quería eclipsarla, yo no quería reemplazarla.

Así que ese día decidimos contarte la verdad, que tu madre había muerto en batalla, quien era y cómo es que todos la amaban. No voy a negar que me dolió verte llorar mientras nos gritabas enfadada que mentíamos, que todo lo que te estábamos contando era una farsa, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto.

Teníamos que hacerlo. Por ti. Por ella.

* * *

Riven suspiró, sentía cómo el pecho le pesaba. No era fácil recordar aquella trágica historia. Miró a Kaori. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y las sábanas mojadas por las lágrimas. La noxiana se acercó y rodeó el cuerpo de la pequeña con sus brazos.

\- Es cierto que la verdad puede doler. - la voz de Kaori sonaba quebrada.- Pero es mejor decirla a tiempo, que esperar a que cause más daño. Me alegro de que me hayas contado esto, tía Riven. Para ti no debe ser sencillo decírmelo sin romper a llorar.

\- Tarde o temprano lo preguntarías, y tenías todo el derecho a saberlo. - le dio un beso en la frente. - Ahora a dormir, mañana tienes escuela y entrenamiento. Debes estar descansada.

\- Espero que mañana me salga la técnica que me está enseñando papá.

\- No tengas prisa por aprender el arte de la guerra, Kaori. Disfruta de tu infancia, luego no hay marcha atrás. -

* * *

Los pétalos caídos del cerezo le daban un ambiente algo agradable a la lápida que se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol. En ella estaba tallado el símbolo de la familia Lito, una de las más importantes de toda Jonia. Frente a ella se encontraba Riven, con un ramo de crisantemos rojos, la flor propia de la nación. Se agachó y las colocó con total delicadeza al lado de la tumba.

Sonrió. En este pequeño bosque de cerezos fue donde ellas se conocieron, donde se enfrentaron por primera vez desde la guerra, y donde la perdonó. Fue aquí donde comenzó su amistad, bajo la luz del sol naciente.

\- Tu hija pronto se convertirá en una excelente guerrera. Jonia estará orgullosa de ella, volverá a tener a su Voluntad de las Hojas una vez más, al igual que tú lo fuiste una vez, Irelia. -

* * *

 **Soy una amante de los Riven x Irelia, pero he de reconocer que los Yasuo x Irelia o los Riven x Yasuo tampoco me desagradan (aunque me decanto más por la primera). Aquí he intentado mostrar esa extraña pareja, pero sin intentar decir quiénes eran hasta el final, o al menos eso he intentado. Es por este motivo que sólo he puesto como personaje a Riven, y no a Yasuo y a Irelia, ya que quería que el lector intentara adivinarlo o descubrirlo al final de la historia.**

 **La historia que narra Riven a Kaori es un pequeño fragmento de la trilogía Las Guerras del Loto de Jey Kristoff. Si os gusta la mitología japonesa y la temática steampunk, os lo recomiendo encarecidamente, a mi al menos me ha encantado.**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, me alegro y espero que te haya gustado. Si quieres deja tu review sobre tu opinión respecto a la historia.**

 **Kaiserelle**


End file.
